Borbulhas de Amor
by Virgo Nyah
Summary: Um desejo e um amor não correspondido. Songfic. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **Borbulhas de Amor  
**Sinopse: **Um desejo e um amor não correspondido. Songfic.  
**Notas: **A fic possui trechos da música de nome homônimo cantada por Fagner. Fic em resposta ao Desafio de Songfics do Fórum Yaoi Saints. Capa feita pela fofa da Violetta

* * *

Por que sentimos aquilo que não queremos sentir? Seria tão mais fácil se eu pudesse mandar no meu coração e apagar a minha memória e meus sentimentos. Assim não ia doer cada vez que eu olho para Camus. Não ia morrer de ciúmes cada vez que o vejo em companhia, mesmo que não faça sentido nenhum eu sentir ciúme de algo que não tenho.

Se eu pudesse esquecer, eu não ficaria choroso quando vejo Milo na casa de Aquário. Eu não puxaria papo com ele e buscaria ficar perto dele em qualquer oportunidade que eu tenho. Eu não tropeçaria nas palavras como um idiota e não soaria como (ainda mais) arrogante do que sou e aparento.

Se eu pudesse esquecer, talvez eu pudesse ser eu mesmo perto dele, talvez eu não ficasse tão nervoso e talvez assim tivéssemos uma chance. Seria legal ter uma chance.

_**Tenho um coração dividido entre a esperança e a razão  
Tenho um coração. Bem melhor que não tivera**_

Minha vontade é de ir ao inferno e mergulhar direto no rio Lete. Esquecer tudo que sou e quem Camus é, começar eu mesmo de novo e acabar de vez com essa dor no peito.

Por que a morte não adianta. Quando se morre o coração vai junto. E mesmo que eu arranque meu coração do peito, todo o ser de Camus e os sentimentos que tenho por ele ainda estarão impregnados na minha pele e no meu sangue.

_**Esse coração não consegue se conter ao ouvir tua voz  
Pobre coração, sempre escravo da ternura**_

Fico me perguntando, se eu treinar bastante, pensar positivo e ser bem forte, se eu consigo ser feliz com a felicidade dele com Milo. Ou esquecer e tocar minha vida em frente.

Por que é mentira o que dizem – se ama, deixe livre. Contente-se com a felicidade de quem se ama, mesmo que não seja com você – por que meu amor é egoísta. Eu _preciso_ dele. Preciso dele perto de mim, preciso falar com ele, sentir o cheiro dele, ver o tão raro sorriso dele. Preciso saber se ele está bem, se precisa de alguma coisa, se _está fazendo muito calor hoje, não?_. Preciso tocar nele, ouvir as palavras dele se dirigindo a mim, preciso entender o que se passa com ele.

Eu preciso dele.

_**Canta coração, que esta alma necessita de ilusão  
Sonha coração, não te enchas de amargura**_

Eu preciso de alguma coisa a o quê me agarrar para não acabar caindo. De algo que sirva de porto seguro e aplaque essa necessidade e solidão que eu sinto _dele_.

_E tocar o corpo dele, beijar cada uma daquelas sardas e ir beijando até encontrar a boca. E beijar aquela boca fininha, morder devagarzinho os lábios dele, fazer a língua dele dançar com a minha. E daí descer mais um pouco e sentir a pele dele na minha, cheirá-lo, sentir o corpo dele no meu e aproveitar cada segundo de proximidade. Acariciar a cintura dele e os músculos definidos, desenhar com a língua e dos dedos as curvas do corpo dele, até conhecer cada centímetro. _

_Quem sabe eu me daria por satisfeito apenas por esse contato _superficial e minucioso. _Talvez não e eu não aguente a curiosidade e precise saboreá-lo. Eu ficaria de joelhos enquanto ele de pé – não é difícil Camus me fazer ficar de joelhos – e o levaria à loucura. Elevaria meu olhar e olharia bem nos olhos dele, quem sabe ler o que ele estava sentindo. Eu mergulharia naqueles olhos lindos de cor estranha e pediria para que fossemos um só._

_Ele viraria de costas e eu seria gentil. É bom imaginar que é a primeira vez dele, mas não é. Ele tem (ou já teve, em meus devaneios) o Milo. Mas não vou pensar no Milo agora. Só em Camus._

_Eu seria cuidadoso, usaria um bom lubrificante e brincaria com meus dedos lá antes de penetrar. Quando começasse, eu iria devagar para ele ir se acostumando com a invasão, para daí ir com mais força. Terminaríamos juntos e dormiríamos abraçadinhos, eu sentindo o cheiro do cabelo dele e poder ver o sorriso dele pela manhã._

Mas isso não vai acontecer.

_**Quem dera ser um peixe, para em teu límpido aquário mergulhar  
Fazer borbulhas de amor pra te encantar  
Passar a noite em claro, dentro de ti**_

Não vai acontecer por que eu não tenho coragem de fazer algo contra alguém que ele ama. Por que, mesmo infeliz, não consigo estragar a felicidade dele. Por que me dói pensar em acabar com algo que é tão caro para ele.

A única coisa em que eu me agarro é em imaginar _como seria_. Como seria se ele estivesse perto vendo aquele filme comigo, qual o presente eu daria para ele no aniversário se ele fosse meu e eu dele. Como aplacaríamos as noites tediosas e como seria divertido ficar horas na banheira em dias muito quentes. Se ele gostaria do gosto do que eu cozinho, se ele comeria mais de uma fatia de torta e se, sim, ele gostaria de mais uma xícara de chá.

Se ele ficaria irritado ao ver que o chuveiro está sem água gelada e que alguém desmarcou o livro que ele estava lendo. Mas irritado sem se irritar, daquele jeito dele.

Se ele também seria amoroso comigo como ele é com os pupilos e com o namorado. Se eu seria uma pessoa importante para ele como ele é pra mim. Se ele me vê como só mais um companheiro de armas ou amigo.

_**Um peixe. Para enfeitar de corais tua cintura  
Fazer silhuetas de amor à luz da lua, saciar esta loucura  
Dentro de ti**_

Seria legal... Talvez, quem sabe... Se ele soubesse o que eu sinto. Se eu dissesse. Talvez eu tenha uma chance.

_Então Afrodite se afundou na banheira. Ele só queria morrer._


	2. Chapter 2

Camus não sabia ao certo quando começara a olhar Afrodite com mais atenção. Talvez tivesse sido no dia em que ele e Milo brigaram por Camus ter ido em uma missão com Máscara da Morte e Camus passara a noite ouvindo música clássica francesa e bebendo vinho. O que era uma situação completamente normal, tanto a missão quanto _apenas_ beber vinho.

Camus não se abalara (ele insistia), ficar bêbado de vinho não influi no fato de que Milo ter (de fato) terminado o relacionamento por não ter sido ele a ser o companheiro da missão.

Naquele dia, Afrodite chegou em sua casa e o encontrou bêbado ouvindo uma música que nem lembrava qual era, semi nu e com parte dos cabelos picotados com uma tesoura cega.

Camus gostava do próprio cabelo. Milo também. Camus estava com raiva de Milo. Camus não gostava do próprio cabelo.

Afrodite ajudou Camus a tomar banho, guardou o que restava das muitas garrafas de vinho, guardou a tesoura em um lugar seguro, desligou o som e observou Camus adormecer. Camus não se lembrava (e nem teria como lembrar), mas Afrodite foi embora com os fios de cabelo do chão assim que Camus adormeceu. Foi embora para a Casa de Peixes feliz.

Ou quem sabe foi no dia, dias antes de ir na tal missão, em que Afrodite treinou sem camisa. Era um dia muito quente mesmo para os padrões gregos e Camus não pode deixar de observar os músculos minunciosamente delineados e contornados pelas melanes loiras.

Ou quando, após reatar com Milo depois daquele dia, em que Afrodite reparou que Camus havia resfriado e foi muito atencioso ao enviar algumas ervas e ficar ao seu lado à noite quando tinha febre.

Milo não o havia feito. Camus não sabia o porquê.

Fato é que Camus havia passado a reparar em Afrodite e isso o incomodava. Por que não sabia o que sentia pelo pisciano, até porque era compromissado com Milo.

Camus não gostava de se sentir confuso. Não era amor o que sentia por Afrodite, o conhecia tão superficialmente. Mas não era apenas desejo. Era mais que isso. Essa confusão o incomodava imenso, e por mais que quisesse negar aquilo que sentia e não sabia o que era, era mais doloroso negar seu coração da vista de Afrodite do quê encarar aquilo que o mesmo dizia.

E Afrodite era inegavelmente bonito. Sempre buscava um motivo para trocar palavras consigo, mesmo que depois gaguejasse e falasse o que achava que não devia, desviando o olhar. Ele também ficava vermelho de vergonha com facilidade e comia uma quantidade anormal de comida para seu porte físico.

Camus também observou que Afrodite passara a comer menos depois que comentara esse fato ao pisciano.

Camus sabia que gostava de observar o outro, observar apenas não é traição. Era uma das poucas horas que sentia paz, se sentia preso em sua relação com Milo, mesmo que nada entre os dois tenha realmente mudado.

Então agora se contentava em observar.

E, de tanto observar, passara a sentir falta quando não o fazia. Passara a querer ouvir a voz grossa de Afrodite e torcer para que o mesmo puxe algum assunto e assim buscaria dar uma resposta melhor que monossílabos, a fim de continuar a conversação. Passara a desejar estar nos braços do outro, mesmo quando nos braços de Milo, passara a gostar de rosas por que o lembravam dele e inventava razões para ir ao Décimo Terceiro Templo apenas para ver Afrodite e ouvir sua voz o dando passagem.

Passara a cultivar rosas em sua casa, com a desculpa de usar as _rose berries_ para fazer chá, e pedia a ajuda dele. Ele era sempre solícito, sorridente.

Ele foi solícito quando Camus o pediu para ensinar sueco, aceitara com um sorriso no rosto, um sorriso excitado e temeroso. E as aulas de sueco eram divertidas, sueco era uma língua completamente diferente de francês e Afrodite ficava muito _sexy _falando sua língua natal.

Camus passara a se satisfazer pensando em Afrodite, Milo não tinha graça mais. Agora Camus sempre pensava no sueco, e só assim conseguia algum prazer nas horas com o escorpiano.

_E se imaginava embaixo de Afrodite, com o membro quente e pulsante dele dentro de si, vai-e-vem, fazendo carícias em seu cabelo e beijando sua nuca. Dizendo qualquer coisa em sueco, Camus não entenderia, mas era tão sexy que levava Camus às alturas._

_Aquele cheiro característico de rosas o inebriando enquanto o chupava como um pirulito, Afrodite lhe puxaria os cabelos e diria que lhe amava em um francês arrastado. E aquele corpo tão andrógeno e definido, o rosto tão perfeito, numa mistura encantadora de altivo e ingênuo. _

_Passaria as mãos nas coxas bem torneadas dele, apertando forte, abriria as pernas dele para sentir o gosto novamente._

_Depois disso sentiria cada centímetro da pele dele, beijaria cada centímetro daquela pele alva com minúncias, beijaria aquela pintinha tão sexy e característica, o pescoço longo do outro, entrelaçaria as mãos de ambos e fingiria que estavam juntos e que era para sempre._

Mas não era Afrodite em sua cama. Não eram cheiro de rosas e aqueles olhos azuis de céu limpo de verão.

E então Camus observava e imaginava, enquanto sabia não ser possível realizar seu desejo. E maldizia seu coração, desejoso de um, atado a outro.

_Então Camus vestiu a camisa de botões e rumou à Casa de Peixes._


	3. Chapter 3

Era engraçado como Camus se sentia desconfortável hoje na presença de Afrodite. A presença do pisciano normalmente o deixava calmo, então se sentir assim era, de fato, novidade.

Não que seu desconforto fosse transparecer, mas para Camus parecia que havia um elefante inflado e cor de rosa na sala.

Mas Afrodite parecia radiante. Ele sorria mais que o comum e parecia ter superado seu nervosismo quando na presença de Camus, significando que não havia gaguejado, sido rude ou tropeçado nos objetos e nas palavras.

\- Camus... - Afrodite começou, deixando um silêncio doce e tímido entre suas palavras. Esperou Camus o olhar enviesado e com a face vermelha, por conta do reflexo da luz nos cabelos do aquariano, o sueco pensou. Por um momento sua mente se dispersou e o pisciano esqueceu completamente o que ia falar, absorto nos olhos do outro. Completou a frase com a primeira coisa inteligível que veio à sua mente - Você gosta de _kladdkaka_?

Camus arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorriu de lado - E o que seria isso?

Afrodite riu. Óbvio que Camus não saberia o que era - É tipo um bolo de chocolate.

Camus anuiu em silêncio, no que Afrodite se levantou exultante até a cozinha. O francês abanou a cabeça em negação, imaginando em quê essa aula de sueco em particular o levaria. E se enfrentaria consequências com Milo posteriormente e se valia a pena. De qualquer forma, no momento seria apenas um bolo de chocolate. Não há traição por comer bolo de chocolate.

Quando o pisciano retornou, estava de mãos vazias, olhando para Camus com uma falsa irritação e os punhos cerrados na cintura - Não vem me ajudar?

Camus ficou estupefato. Isso era um nível muito mais íntimo do que ele esperava alcançar. Ficou emudecido por uns instantes, sem saber ao certo como responder. Era esse tipo de efeito que Afrodite tinha nele.

\- Tudo bem.

Camus seguiu Afrodite em direção à cozinha, local da Casa de Peixes que nunca tinha estado antes. Era ampla e bem equipada, em tons claros e linhas retas, bem arejada e com uma visão perfeita do jardim de rosas.

Em cima de uma bancada do tipo ilha, estavam alguns ingredientes separados anteriormente pelo sueco, manteiga, açúcar refinado, cacau em pó, farinha e ovos.

Afrodite sorriu, colocando um avental branco simples em si - Não é realmente necessário um avental, é só charme. - dito isso, sua boca se contraiu em um biquinho enviesado de lado, prática que Camus tinha certeza nunca ter visto antes e achou deveras sexy.

Abraçando Camus por trás e segurando um fouet, Afrodite colocou os ingredientes na tigela, forçando o aquariano a o ajudar.

O bolo era bastante simples, bastando deixar os ingredientes homogêneos, portanto a proximidade dos dois não durou muito, o que Camus agradeceu. Não sabia se conseguiria disfarçar por muito tempo. O pisciano colocou a massa em uma forma de porcelana e então no forno, olhando para Camus enviesado e tímido.

\- Não demora muito para assar.

Camus corou e sorriu.

Afrodite achou lindo aquele sorriso, e por mais que fosse errado de todos os ângulos, não resistiu e beijou o ruivo. Um beijo leve e rápido, mas o suficiente para que os dois percebessem que realmente se querem e querem mais e se assustar com a constatação.

E, de repente, já não dava para agüentar.

* * *

Bem, é isso. Espero que tenham gostado do final meio aberto :3 Achei que se encaixava muito bem na situação dos dois :D

Kladdkaka é um bolo de chocolate tradicional sueco. Parece um brownie por fora e um petit gateau por dentro :D


End file.
